


It's A Date

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly invites Nicole on a picnic date. Nicole says yes because if there's two things she can't turn down, those things are sandwiches and Waverly Earp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly walked into the police station, smiling and holding a covered basket. She set it down on Nicole’s desk, waiting for her reaction.

“And what’s all this for?” Nicole asked, smiling up at Waverly.

“Well,” Waverly said, “I know your shift ends soon and I thought maybe you’d want to… go on a picnic with me?”

“A picnic,” Nicole repeated, seemingly amused by the idea. 

“Yeah! I’ve got it all planned out, I made sandwiches for us and packed some fruit and dessert and all that kind of picnic-y stuff!”

She looked at Nicole expectantly, hoping that she would be on board with the idea. A smile slowly spread across Nicole’s face.  
“Waverly Earp, are you asking me on a date?”

Waverly blushed a little. Obviously Nicole had caught on to what her true intentions behind planning this picnic were. _So much for subtlety._  


“Well… do you want it to be a date?” she asked cautiously.

Even though she and Nicole had recently become more than friends, they still hadn’t gone on any actual dates. Most of the time they’d spent together seemed to consist of sneaking into Sheriff Neadley’s office when he was away and making out until either Neadley came back or they were interrupted by someone. 

“Yes,” Nicole said.

“Yes as in, you want it to be a date? Or, yes as in you want to go on a picnic with me?” Waverly asked, hoping for some clarification.

Nicole folded her arms and leaned in closer to Waverly.

“Well… it’s a yes to both.”

She grinned and Waverly felt her heart flutter inside her chest.

“Great! So when your shift ends,” – Waverly glanced at the clock, “which should be any time now, we can head out.”

“Wait a minute, how do you know when my shift’s over?” 

“Well… I may have taken a peek at the schedule on your desk last time we were here,” Waverly sheepishly admitted.

Nicole just smiled.

“I’m glad I happened to leave it out then,” she said. 

Waverly watched as Nicole sorted through the bundles of paper on her desk – presumably different case files, Waverly figured – and put them into a folder. 

“There we go, all done,” Nicole said cheerfully. “Now, how about that picnic?”

She got up from behind her desk and walked over to Waverly. Waverly smiled as she took Nicole’s hand in hers, holding the handle of the basket in her other hand, and together they walked out of the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the spot Waverly had found for their picnic – a nice open grassy meadow that stretched out into the distance for what was seemingly forever - Nicole noticed that there was already a quilted blanket laid out on the ground. The two of them stood in front of it for a moment until Waverly offered for Nicole to sit down. 

“After you,” she said, gesturing towards the blanket. 

Nicole obliged and sat down, Waverly doing the same shortly after. When they were both comfortably seated on the blanket, Waverly set her basket down in the centre. She removed the cover from the basket, revealing its contents. Nicole peered inside. She picked up one of the carefully wrapped sandwiches, unwrapping it. It was peanut butter and jelly, which Waverly had figured was a safe bet. She had even made the sandwiches into neat triangles and cut the crusts off, wanting them to be as perfect as they possibly could be.

“Mmmm… this is really good, Wave!” Nicole said, her mouth full of sandwich.

Waverly smiled brightly. She was glad that the sandwiches had gone over well. Then, she reached into the basket and brought out two thermoses of iced tea. She set one down beside her and passed the other one to Nicole, who gratefully accepted it.

"I hope you like iced tea," she said. 

"Oh I do," Nicole replied. "Especially when it's made by a pretty girl."

Waverly blushed. Then, an idea came to her.

"We should make a toast!" she announced.

"And just what is it we're toasting to?" Nicole asked.

Waverly thought about what to say for a moment.

"To us," she decided. 

She held her thermos up and smiled at Nicole, who did the same.

"Well, here's to us then," Nicole said as she lightly tapped Waverly's thermos with her own.

Waverly's green eyes met Nicole's brown ones, and they held each other's gaze for a moment. Then, Nicole leaned in closer and kissed Waverly. Waverly kissed her back sweetly, savouring the taste of Nicole's lips - which she couldn't help noticing tasted a little like peanut butter and jelly.

"So you probably didn't think you'd be going on a picnic today, right?" Waverly asked. She picked up her thermos and took a sip.

Nicole shook her head and smiled. 

"Nope, can't say I did. But when my girlfriend invited me on a picnic, I couldn't possibly turn her down!"

Waverly froze as she realized what Nicole had just said. Although the two of them were basically together, up until this point they had avoided putting a label on their relationship. But Nicole had said it just now, clear as day. Girlfriend. 

"Oh," Nicole said softly, noticing how Waverly's expression had suddenly changed. Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say - we could..."

"No, it's fine!" Waverly quickly said, waving her arms. "I just... wasn't expecting that." 

She smiled shyly at Nicole.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Phew, I thought I'd scared you off for a second. So, does that mean you want to...?"

Waverly nodded.

"Well then, I guess I should do this the proper way," Nicole said. "Waverly Earp, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend!" Waverly exclaimed.

Nicole looked at her adoringly.

Waverly grinned. This date was going even better than she had expected. The picnic idea had worked out well and...

"Oh right, the picnic - I almost forgot!" Waverly blurted out. "I made dessert too."

She reached into the basket and carefully took out a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Nicole said.

Waverly raised an eyebrow.

"Says you who just asked me out!" 

"Okay, you got me there."

Nicole held up her hands as if she'd just been caught, and Waverly laughed. 

"So... want a cookie?"

Waverly held out the plate to Nicole, who happily took a cookie. Then she set it down between them, taking one for herself before she moved closer to her girlfriend. She couldn't believe she could actually say that - that Nicole was her girlfriend now - but she definitely wasn't complaining about it. Waverly rested her head on Nicole's lap and looked up at her lovingly. Nicole tucked a stray piece of Waverly's hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for this whole picnic, Wave. It's been really nice," she said.

Waverly smiled. 

"Awwww, you're very welcome," she replied. "I wanted to plan something special. Because, well... I really like you, Nicole!"

"I really like you too," Nicole said, gently running a hand through Waverly's hair.  
Waverly couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach - the good and exciting kind, not the scary kind.

"You know," Waverly said in between bites of her cookie, "this whole being your girlfriend thing means we'll have to have another date soon, right?"

"I guess so," Nicole replied, smiling down at Waverly. "And I can hardly wait."


End file.
